


Temptation

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Humor, Ice Cream, Innuendo, M/M, Seduction, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless without the smut, I wrote this while chatting with <span></span><a href="http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/"><b>heffermonkey</b></a> one afternoon when she prompted "ice cream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffermonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heffermonkey).



Jane should not be allowed to eat ice cream in public, Cho thought. At least not in a cone. Add to the banned list: popsicles, lollypops, anything long and... well, anything that involved licking. The way Jane ate his ice cream was somewhat lewd - always had been. Now that Cho knew first hand what that tongue could do, it was near impossible to temper the arousal stirring in his belly.

Jane glanced up, catching Cho's stare. The blond gave a quick wink and deliberately swirled his tongue around the slowly melting ice cream. For a moment his tongue disappeared, only to dart out a moment later and create a little indent at the center of the dome.

Cho's face flooded with heat and he quickly looked down at the report in his hand. He turned his chair just far enough to the side that he thought he could get away with readjusting himself without notice. (Well, Jane would know, but Cho was more worried about other people walking through the office.) He stared hard at the papers in his hands, barely able to take in the words but determined to keep his gaze from wandering.

 _I'm going to kill him,_ Cho thought. Unfortunately that thought led to "punishment" and there were a few too many creative ways that could be done and... _Shit._ He glanced at his watch and cursed the hours left until it would be acceptable to head home.

Cautiously he darted a glance at Jane. The blond had finished most of the cone, but his gaze was on Cho. A small upturn of lips informed Cho he'd fallen into a trap. Jane raised the cone, nibbling off the point before sealing his lips around it and sucking. Cho's hands clenched as arousal flared sharply. _Fuck._

Jane finished the rest of the cone after clearing it of all ice cream. With an amused, heated gaze still aimed at Cho, the blond licked the pad of his thumb. Cho's jaw tightened against the urge to groan. The blond glanced briefly at his fingers before returning his heated gaze to Cho, arching an eyebrow in silent challenge. The blond stood in one fluid motion and walked out of the bullpen towards the bathrooms.

 _Double fuck._ Cho turned back to the reports, swearing he wouldn't cave. It was an idiotic idea. Jane was just teasing, anyway.

Even so, the page in front of him looked like nothing more than indistinct black lines on white paper. His arousal hadn't calmed, but his erection had softened enough that he probably _could_ get away with standing up and...

Before he could think better of it, Cho pushed away from his desk and strode out of the bullpen. _To hell with it._


End file.
